13 Years and Counting
by Cait2014
Summary: The title really says it all for you... need I say anymore? Feel free to R&R if you want a new chapter. All i want is 15 to continue with the story.


13 years and counting

_INFO: They haven't seen each other in over 5 ½ months. Elliot returns to share something with Olivia. Will she listen to what he has to say? Or will she ask him to leave?_

_Chapter 1:_

As Olivia walked out of the elevator, she noticed something different. She wasn't exactly sure though what it was. Shaking it off as nothing, she kept towards the doors of the squad room. That's when she realized what was different.

**Elliot was sitting at his desk.**

She wasn't sure what to think of this. Olivia wasn't even sure if it was real or not. As she walked closer to her desk, she never took her eyes off of him… to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

As Elliot span around in his old chair, he saw the person he came to see.

**OLIVIA**

"Liv",Elliot said, standing to greet her.

"El…What are you doing here?" she responded.

"Olivia, we need to talk..."

"…..I don't have anything to say to you Elliot, other than why?"

"I'll explain everything if you'll come with me….Please Liv?"

"Okay"

"Can you follow me to my apartment? I want to talk to you in private." He said.

"Apartment….El what are you talking about? She asked confused.

"I promise you that I will explain everything later, just come with me"

"Okay, sure" and she did do just that.

The car ride over to his apartment was silent and slightly uncomfortable.

Of course it would be if you were sitting next to someone you haven't seen in over 5 months.

**_**_**Elliot's Apartment**_**_**

They were both sitting face to face on Elliot's couch.

"How have you been?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I guess I've kept to myself though" she responded looking down towards the floor.

As she said that he felt his heart drop ten floors.

"Olivia I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye" he pleaded

"yeah.. I know" she said coldly

After he left, it had affected her a lot.

"Liv…" he said trying to let her see his side of the story.

"It's alright el, what did you need to tell me?"

"That's not important right now. What's really important is finding out what's wrong with you." He said worried

"I'm fine, I've just been down ever since you resigned" By now Olivia's eyes had started to tear up a little.

"I had no idea what this did to you" Elliot said, scooting closer and closer to her.

"No! I'm okay, I'm fine" Liv tried to cover up unsuccessfully.

"No you're not, and that's not okay" Elliot told her, pulling her into a much needed hug

During this Olivia asked the question of the hour. "Elliot, where are Kathy and Eli?"

"Umm, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Did something happen to them" She said quickly worried.

"No their fine, its just that me and Kathy split 5 months ago, she said that she couldn't take me being depressed anymore. So last week our divorce was finalized and we share joint custody of Eli" he steadily told her

"Oh my, Elliot you should have told me!"

Olivia didn't know what it was, but she felt a little hint of joy from hearing the news of his divorce from Kathy.

"I didn't want you to worry, but my divorce wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about" Elliot said.

"Okay, then what was?" she asked clueless.

"Well, um...I'm in love with this really incredible woman" Elliot nervously told her.

After hearing this, Olivia felt her heart drop almost a million floors. Although she was devastated, she still wanted to be a great friend so she didn't want to sound so disappointing.

"Well…uh tell me about her" she said.

"Oh she's amazing. She kind, beautiful, thoughtful, and I've known her forever" he said with a glow in his eyes.

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you've known her forever too." He smiled when he said that.

"Is is Casey?" Liv curiously asked.

"No she's way better than Casey. And before you even ask, she's not Alex nor Melinda." He said, hoping she would get what he was trying to say.

"Who is she then?" she asked a little frustrated.

"Her name is Olivia" he nervously said.

"The only Olivia I know is me and…." During this, she looked wide into his eyes.

"Yeah Liv, I'm in love with you" he told her leaning closer towards her.

Just as he leaned, she did as well, becoming centimeters apart of each other's lips.

"Liv, I really want to kiss you right now..." he said close to her mouth.

"Okay then do it" Olivia told him.

And he did just that. As his lips touched hers, they both felt a special spark that led them into deepening the kiss and making it even more heated.

As they both broke apart for air, there were a lot of emotions flying.

"wow, that was-" she was cut off by him before she could finish.

"…incredible" he said cutting her off.

"Fantastic…." She was blushing when she said that.

"What does this mean Liv?" he hesitantly asked.

"Well I hope whatever it means involves doing some more of that." Olivia smiled.

"I really want to be with you Olivia."

Elliot began to get nervous. He just kissed the woman he loves and he told her how he felt about her.

"Me too…but I just….."

_What happens? Will she let him down? Or will she finally realize what she has been missing all these years?_

_**Wow Cliffhanger!**_….. Tell me if this deserves another chapter!

Read and Leave a comment to find out what happens Next!


End file.
